Cheated
by MemoirOfaPirate
Summary: America and Russia are engaged and can't wait to be married. So what DID happen at that party last night? And who set America up? Fic is now continued in the story Maple Scented Denial.


A/N- This is just a oneshot idea I had in the shower...

"Russia, I'm going to a party at Korea's place tomorrow. Are you coming?" America called from the other room, clicking yes on the facebook RSVP.

"Nyet, dorogoy. It's fun to see everyone party, but I think I'll sit this one out. Maybe once our news isn't so... New,"

Russia replied gently. Now he was in the room with America and running his hands through his blonde hair. "

But Russiaaa," he whined up at him, then sighed. "You're sort of right though. Not everybody is kosher with us. But it's been 2 weeks, and we haven't even really seen anybody. I don't think they'll make it a big deal." Russia looked down at him.

"I'll go next time, okay?" he said. America smiled.

"Okay. Pinky promise?" Russia rolled his eyes but complied, linking his little finger with America's. "okay. Now it's official" the younger said with satisfaction. Russia couldn't help but giggle at his seriousness; he was so ridiculous. Ridiculous and of course, beautiful. "Russia?" America said softly.

"Da, dorogoy. What is it?"

"I love you. I'm so happy..." He smiled and his blue eyes shimmered.

"I'm happy too. Happier than I thought I was capable of being," Russia told him sincerely. America reached up and held his face. "I'm so happy we're engaged," he gushed. Russia just smiled a soft smile, bent down, and kissed him.

"Me too, America, me too." he straightened. "I'm going to bed early. I have a meeting with my boss and his subordinates at 6 in the morning."

"Okay. I'll be upstairs in a bit," said America. "Night."

"Goodnight America," Russia said, watching his fiance peacefully. After a moment, he turned and headed up the stairs to their shared bedroom and started to change clothes. The shine of his engagement ring on his finger made him smile when it caught his eye in the light. Soon, they would be married. One nation, rather than two. One house, one name for the both of them (though surely they would continue to go by their old ones), everything about them would be intertwined. He would never go home to an empty house. America would always be there, waiting for his return, to greet him with love and open arms. He hated himself for thinking such sappy thoughts, but he was happy, so happy, to have America, till death do they part, all to himself.

"Russiaa, I'm off to the party!" America called from the front door.

"Da, when will you be home? Should I expect you back tonight or tomorrow?" Russia asked.

"Tonight. I don't think it's an overnight thing. But it'll be late, so you might be asleep," he replied.

"Da, have fun, dorogoy," Russia said cheerfully.

"Bye!" America chirped before walking out the door. The walk to Korea's was only a few blocks, and he was there in no time.

"Ah, America! You made it. Come on, bar's open and everything's started. You want a drink?" Korea greeted him enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just a coke for now. Don't want to get too hammered," he replied. Korea led him by the arm to the soda fountain he'd rented.

"All yours," he said. "Enjoy!' China caught his eye then, and he ran to catch up with him. America shrugged and served himself a coke. _Quirky guy,_ he thought, sipping his drink. That's when he noticed England standing alone in the corner. The two bickered a lot, but America really cared for his former guardian, and he couldn't help but feel bad for him off by himself like that.

"Hey, England," he said. The smaller nation looked up.

"Oh, America.. I didn't see you there. Hi." He didn't really make eye contact, instead staring into his drink as he swirled it around.

"I just saw that you were being an antisocial loser, so I figured I'd come point that out to you," America informed him.

"That's nice," said England. America looked concerned. England should be acting up or chastising him.

"Is... Something wrong?" he asked, bending down to look into his face. England avoided his gaze.

"It's nothing, you wanker. Just go have fun. You should be celebrating, you just got engaged." He paused. "Speaking of which, I didn't see Russia, is he here?" America shook his head.

"He wanted to sit this one out. Doesn't want to see everybody right away, he said the news is too new and he doesn't want to deal with people's reactions. We are awfully busy with our bosses, preparing to merge the governments and all." England just nodded blankly. He talked so kindly about Russia. Who knew the brat could be considerate?

"England, are you sure you're okay? You're not being a dick like usual. Do you have a fever?" America said, reaching up to feel his forehead. Upon contact, England jerked away like he'd been burned.

"Don't touch me you git. Go enjoy your fuckin' party already." He turned away from him and America looked on, worried.

Then, "America! Come sing for us!" yelled Canada from across the room. He ran over to see a game of rock band set up, with Canada on guitar, Greece on bass, and Finland on drums. He grabbed the microphone with finesse and stepped to the front.

"What song?" he queried, looking at his brother. "Ah, we got a limited edition pack at the store. You know come out and play by Offspring?" Canada said as he selected the song. America grinned.

"Yeah, of course! Let's do it!" the music started, and America belted out the song with as much energy as a real stage performer. At the end, the whole room cheered for him, and he bowed dramatically before passing on the microphone to Italy.

His mood boosted, America headed over to the bar and smiled at Austria, who was running it.

"Does Korea have any really massive cups in there?" he asked. Austria looked under the counter and pulled out a popcorn bucket.

"This is all he has bigger than a Stein," he said stoically. America smiled.

"This'll work. Thanks!" with that, he ran off, stopping purposefully at the soda fountain.

"America, what are you doing?" asked an exasperated Japan. "Don't tell me you're going to fill that bucket. I just restocked the machine." America laughed.

"Sorry, Japan... I kind of am. I'm thirsty," he said apologetically. Japan shook his head and went to get another box of coke syrup, and America began excitedly filling his bucket. After waiting impatiently for it to fill all the way, he removed it and announced to the whole house, "I'm going to drink this whole fuckin thing, who bets I can't?" People turned, and some peeked out of hallways. After a short silence,

"I bet 10 dollars," England said coolly from the corner. America just laughed at him.

"You'll see, you limey. I'll be collecting in this bucket when it's empty." England just scoffed. America shrugged, fully confident in his ability to drink the entire thing.

Then, he spotted Ukraine heading into the kitchen, and followed curiously.

"Hey, Ukraine," he called. He caught her attention and she turned around.

"Ah, America! I haven't seen you since you and my brother announced your engagement. I'm so happy for you!" she cried, embracing him tightly. She pulled away suddenly when she realized she was pressing her chest into him, and apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm marrying your brother, aren't I? I'm not exactly the straightest nail in the box," he assured her casually.

"Yes, of course," she said with a bow.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? You don't strike me as the party type," he said, slugging down a pint of the coke.

She giggled. "Hungary insisted that I come with her. She didn't want to be the only girl, and Switzerland won't let her anywhere near Liechtenstein," she explained. "You're right, this isn't my thing, but I'm having a good time." America smiled.

"Well, awesome. Should I tell Russia you said hello?" he asked. He drank more from his bucket and set it down, forgetting it temporarily.

"Would you?" she asked humbly. He laughed.

"Of course! Later Ukraine," he said, leaving cheerfully.

Ukraine left the kitchen shortly after, and a certain England ducked inside. _Perfect,_ he thought upon seeing America's abandoned beverage. Quickly making sure no one could see him, he produced a bottle of gin, grabbed some glasses, and sunk three shots into America's drink. _It'll cost me ten bucks, but it'll be worth it._  
It didn't take long for America to realize he'd left his coke in the kitchen. He trotted back, and it was right where he'd left it. _Hm, tastes funny,_ he thought as he took a sip. But then, everything started to taste weird after having too much of it. He shrugged it off and continued to drink. As the party progressed, America began to feel strange. He hadn't been drunk in a long time, and the alcohol was affecting him considerably by the time he was halfway through with his giant beverage.

"Japan! I'm over halfway done! Aren't you happy for me?" he cried as he slung an arm around the smaller nation.

"Ah, hai America. Now if you'll excuse me I have to-"

"Japan! Japaaaan! You can't leave me now," he sang obnoxiously. Japan managed to slink out of his grasp and escape, but the American didn't seem to notice.  
Another hour went by, and America was drunker. He'd calmed down, but wasn't acting much more normal.

"Tada!" Everyone turned to look at him once again. "I finished my pop! England owes me ten bucks! I'm awesome!" he cried, jumping off the table and homing in on England.

"Pay me," he demanded, with a stupid grin on his face. England silently have him the money. Then, without warning, pulled him around a corner into the foyer, by the front door. Where they could be alone.

"What, can't stand to be humiliated in public?" America joked. He had since discarded the bucket and the money was already in his pocket.

"Shh," said England. He gripped both of America's hands in his own. When did he get so tall?

"England, what are you doing?" he asked, but the Brit did not reply. America's eyes widened as England's lips came into contact with his. The soft lips brushed his gently and delicately; _lovingly_. It was a comforting feeling, and soon America was kissing him back, parting those pale lips, pulling him closer.

"You were right America, you did it," England said softly. "You really have a weird fuckin array of talents, don't you?" America just giggled stupidly, _cutely,_thought England. Yes, the man was drunk. And yes, England was taking advantage of him. But he was so... Bright. Bright and shining and vibrant and positively irresistible. England hated that about him. Almost as much as he loved it.

"Mmm," America hummed as he connected their lips again. England melted in his arms, allowing the taller nation to support him as they kissed. How long had he been waiting for this? America's hand found its way up the back of his shirt, and his pale stomach was exposed and enticing.

"Let's find somewhere more private," England said quickly, upon seeing America move down towards his exposed skin. America straightened with another childish giggle and pulled him close.

"Mmkay," he said, smiling and poking him as they made their way down a hallway.

"Hey! Stop it you git! That tickles," England protested, squirming all the way. America just squeezed him tighter.

"England, you're so cute," he said, nuzzling the other man's blushing face. They passed Greece straddling Japan up against the wall, both couples avoiding each other's gazes (especially Japan).

The pair found the stairs and hurried upstairs into Korea's spare bedroom (his personal bedroom was locked securely for just such a reason). America lifted England and set him face up on the bed.

"Mmph!" England found his mouth captured once again by the American, with only small intermissions to breath and remove his sweater vest (he was proper, and was going to dress as such, dammit). Soon, half his buttons were undone and his shirt was pulled messily out of his pants.

"America..." he gasped when they parted. America smiled.

"You're all reeeed," he teased, poking him in the face. England scowled and smacked his hand away.

"You're a brat," he said crossly. The American just laughed.

"You're lovely," he countered. He climbed onto the bed, over top of England. Quickly enough, his shirt came off, revealing to the older nation his broad, muscular torso. His breath caught in his chest as he gazed at his former charge. Oh, he'd grown up to be a fine man indeed.

Once America started kissing him again, clothes started hitting the floor faster and faster, until both nations were stripped down to their boxers.

"Mmm, England," America said before sucking on his collarbone. Then, he felt two hands removing his boxers, and watched, blushing madly, as America removed his own.

"Are you ready?" America asked, lust in his eyes. England swallowed hard.

"Y-yes," he said with as much finality as he could muster. America nodded and licked two fingers. Oh god, this was really going to happen.

England shifted uncomfortably as the fingers were pushed inside of him. He hadn't done this in a long, long time. America took his time, moving somewhat haphazardly due to his intoxicated state.

"Ohhh," England breathed at the sensation. When America finally pulled his fingers out, the Brit gasped.

"You're sure about this?" America asked, looking down at him. England wanted to say 'more than anything in the world,' but all he could do was nod.

America guided himself to England's opening, and he was just about to do it when England spied his glinting engagement ring.

"Ahh- America, wait," England said, and America looked up.

"Mm, what is it?" asked, concerned and a little impatient. England took his hand and slowly slid the ring off of his finger. He set it on the bedside table. There was no Russia tonight.

America had an odd look on his face, but didn't protest.

"Okay," said England. America pushed his legs apart and entered him suddenly, eliciting a cry from the smaller man.

"Ah! Nnn," he whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. It hurt. He really hadn't done this is a while. He felt America's hair brush against his forehead, and he opened his eyes to see America, sans glasses, gazing at him caringly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go so fast," he said. England nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips.

America started to move, hands running through England's hair, lips planting kisses on his forehead. England simply smiled. He had everything he wanted, he was in heaven.

They started to go faster, and America thrust harder, causing England to cry out with each hit.  
"America! Ah! Ah! I- Ah! Love you!" he managed to say. His face was as red as the stripes on his flag. America said nothing, only lowering his sweat-soaked head to plant a kiss on the smaller man's mouth. England closed his eyes and savored the taste.

"England, I'm close," said the American, staring into the Brit's now wide open eyes. England blushed. So blunt, so shameless. He kicked his legs up and wrapped them around America's back, forcing him in deep, and America came inside of him with a gasp. That very same thrust hit England's prostate just right, and he, too, came as the American collapsed onto him, both of them panting.

"I love you," England choked out again. America just squeezed him and pulled the blankets up over top of them. He rolled off of England and allowed him to snuggle into his chest, where he rested his hand on the smaller man's back.

"Goodnight, sweet England," he soothed. And the two men fell asleep like that, in each other's arms.

America woke up with a mild headache. Something was wrong. This wasn't his bed, where was he? He looked down and saw that he was naked, and his finger felt bare. His engagement ring wasn't there. He scratched his head, trying to remember the previous night. He had gone to Korea's party... No. Oh no. He hadn't. He looked to the left side of the bed, praying to find it empty. And there was England, lying on his stomach, his head nestled in his arms on the pillow, sleeping peacefully. _No, oh, no no no no,_ he thought, starting to panic. He stood up and began to search frantically for his ring.

There is was, lying accusingly on the nightstand on England's side. He picked it up gingerly, feeling undeserving as he slid it back onto his finger. He thought of Russia, staying up late waiting for his return, while he was-

"Aghh!" he whisper-screamed in frustration. England stirred, and America made short work of getting dressed. His hair was messy, but it wasn't high on his priority list.

And one thing was really bothering him.

He didn't remember having a thing to drink.

So why did he feel hung over? And why couldn't he remember anything from the party last night?

"Mmmmmm," England groaned as he stretched and sat up in bed. He looked up at America, his expression unreadable. America just gave him a distressed look.

"So," he said slowly. "We... did it last night, didn't we?" England blushed and looked down.

"...Y-yes," he said. He looked guilty and upset. America sighed out of frustration and tossed the Brit his boxers. He decided that he had been on top, judging by the lack of soreness or sensation in his behind. Not that it mattered. Another sigh.

"Goodbye England. I have to go home and tell Russia what I did."

England started to cry as soon as the man was out the door. Of course nothing had changed. America still loved Russia. Only difference now, was that now, he had hurt the very person he loved the most.

"I'm pathetic," he said aloud. He punched the pillow before falling back onto it and sobbing.

Of course, Russia was sitting patiently in the kitchen when he came in the door. Weakly, he called to him from the foyer.

"I'm home."

The tall nation came running to embrace him, and he hugged him back halfheartedly.

"I thought you were going to be back last night, so I waited up and made hot chocolate for you," Russia began. Guilt stabbed into him like a spear. "But at about 1 I figured you were just going to stay the night. It makes sense, you shouldn't be walking home in the cold. I take it the party was fun?" America nodded distractedly. He looked up.

"Look, Russia, I have to tell you something." Russia brightened.

"Is it that Ukraine was there? Yes, she actually stopped by with Hungary after they left the party. It's good that she's become more social," he said.

"No... I," America started, sounding distressed. "I don't remember it, but I... I slept with England."

"...Oh..."

There was a long silence, in which neither man would look at the other.

"D-did you drink last night?" Russia asked, voice broken. America looked up at him earnestly.

"That's just it!- I don't have any memory of drinking anything. I had a giant bucket of Coke from the soda machine but that's it! Even if the pop was spiked, they would have told me so I didn't get alcohol poisoning. I mean yeah, we can't really die from something like that, but you'd think someone would be nice enough to warn me? And I don't even feel that hung over. Though my head aches..." he said, trying to remember. But nothing came to mind.

"Is it possible... that your drink was spiked after you poured it?" Russia asked. America thought about it. "I did leave it in the kitchen for a few minutes after I talked to your sister," he said, only remembering this now. "But c'mon, who would spike my drink?" It was more of a statement than a question. "And why does it even matter? I messed up. I'm sorry baby," he said sadly. The Russian hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. The hurt was visible in his eyes, but his voice was steady.

"Just tell me what you remember," he said. "And maybe we can figure out what happened." America sighed and described the party, up until the point where he talked to Japan by the soda fountain.

"And that's all I remember," he said. "Then the next morning I woke up in the spare bedroom with England, and my engagement ring was... on the bedside table." Russia stroked the side of his face.

"Thank you for telling me," he said softly. He didn't look ready to forgive him yet, but he still trusted America, and that was enough for now. "Now, you said England made a bet with you, right? What I'm wondering is, why would England want you to finish the whole bucket? I mean, he's not stupid. You've drunk three large Cokes from McDonalds in the first half of a meeting alone. He has no reason to believe you couldn't drink the whole thing; what would make him bet you ten bucks if he knew he would lose?" Russia said ponderously.

"You... have a point. England is always the one going on about how much pop I drink at conferences. And he hates to lose," America said.

"America, I don't think what you did was okay, but I'm starting to think that this was planned. By someone who didn't bother to let you in on it," Russia stated. America looked up at him.

"So... are you still willing to marry me?" he asked nervously. His fiance kissed him on the forehead.

"America... I couldn't stop loving you if I tried... As much as this hurts me, I never thought for a second about leaving you." America leaned into his large body.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"I'll find out what happened, dorogoy," Russia promised, stroking his fiance's hair.

"Okay," said the American. "Just... if it was on purpose... please don't hurt anybody," he said pleadingly. Russia nodded.

"I won't." He rocked the remorseful man in his arms.

"I love you Russia," he said.

"Oh, America," he sighed, entangling his fingers in the messy blonde hair. "I love you too."

England turned his back. He couldn't decide if the view through the window was relieving, or if it broke his heart. They say that time heals all wounds... so maybe someday, there would be time to heal his...

-Fin-

Ahhhhhhh I'm so horrible. I just took my three favorite characters and broke their hearts ._. Please forgive me. I'm typically not a USxUK person... but that doesn't mean I have any right to go doing something like this. JK, though I really do feel bad for everyone... Like I said at the beginning, it was just an idea I had in the shower. Reviews deeply appreciated.


End file.
